


Миссия выполнима

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Зачем он на это подписался и поехал один? Маме лучше знать, что кушает Фрэнк-младший. И вообще, почему марку молочной смеси можно было написать на бумажке, а марку питания — нет?





	Миссия выполнима

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в воображаемом светлом будущем, где-то после таймлайна сериалов Netflix.

Консультанты в этом торговом центре какие-то нервные.

Фрэнк искренне не может понять, чем им не нравится приличный нахмуренный мужчина, который стоит в глубокой задумчивости у витрины с детским питанием. Они так косятся на него, что задавать вопросов уже не хочется.

— От шести месяцев, — бубнит он себе под нос, разглядывая баночки с фруктовым пюре.

Их слишком много. Куча разных фирм и названий. Какие-то сбивающие с толку цветные зайцы, пони и мишки на этикетках.

Зачем он на это подписался и поехал один? Маме лучше знать, что кушает Фрэнк-младший. И вообще, почему марку молочной смеси можно было написать на бумажке, а марку питания — нет?

— Двенадцать банок, — обречённо перечитывает Фрэнк. — Пюре. Двенадцать банок.

От вида витрины умопомрачительно кружится голова.

Надо справиться. Он обещал, что справится.

Он оборачивается в поисках вменяемого консультанта или добросердечной понимающей мамаши, но видит поблизости только такого же несчастного мужика. Фрэнк иногда встречает его здесь — какой-то невзрачный фермер, который закупается тут раз в месяц и увозит полную машину продуктов. 

Фермер страдает у витрины с сухими завтраками. Ага, значит, для него детское питание — пройденный этап.

Фрэнк не придумывает ничего лучше, чем подкрасться к нему с двумя баночками в руках и дружелюбно спросить:

— Друг, ты не знаешь случайно, какое лучше — с пони или с зайчиком?

Мужик вздрагивает и оборачивается весьма проворно. Выдыхает, разглядев Фрэнка.

— А, — расслабленно отвечает он, приосанившись. — Бери то, которое с мишкой. У меня младший только его и ел. А яблочное я и сам уплетал.

— Мне двенадцать банок надо, где тут упаковками взять?

— Если будешь пробовать яблочное — бери сразу двадцать четыре. Я серьёзно. Упаковки воон там.

Фермер весело щурит серые глаза и улыбается.

— Твоему сколько?

— Полгода.

— Всё веселье ещё впереди, — обещает он и решительно сгружает в тележку шесть пачек шоколадных хлопьев. 

— А твоему?

— А у меня трое. Старшему тринадцать, младшему почти четыре.

— Здорово, — искренне говорит Фрэнк. — Поздравляю.

Они пожимают друг другу руки и расходятся в разные концы зала. Потом встречаются на парковке, переглядываются с улыбкой, загружая покупки в багажники.

Трое детей, думает Фрэнк за рулём, и голова противно ноет справа. Трое детей — это хорошо. У него к этому возрасту тоже могло бы быть уже трое.

Ничего. Всё ещё впереди.

Он подъезжает к дому. Долго не выходит из машины, борясь с головной болью. Кажется, что сейчас он сморгнёт — и белые стены с зелёной крышей снова охватит пламя. Встречать его никто не выходит, и от этого голова болит сильнее.

А потом дверь открывается. Она стоит на крыльце, и фартук у неё в свежих красновато-рыжих пятнах — не иначе, спешила с кухни, завидев машину. Надо бы починить комбайн, она каждый раз умудряется запачкаться. 

— Фрэнк, всё в порядке?

— В порядке, милая, — отвечает он, выходя из машины. — Я всё купил.

— А говорил, что не справишься.

Карен Касл прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, солнечно улыбается — и головная боль проходит, будто её и не было.


End file.
